


Infatuation

by hxbagels



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, like very very light, yamato's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxbagels/pseuds/hxbagels
Summary: Captain Yamato of team Kakashi is a pure man, dedicated solely to duty and free from any ties of desire, or so rumor has it.And Kakashi assumes right along with them, up until the day he is proved wrong.





	Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago (when I had finally finished the anime) and didn't edit it until now. It's not terribly well structured, but *big shrug*

Captain Yamato of team Kakashi is a pure man, dedicated solely to duty and free from any ties of desire, or so rumor has it. Unaffected by the advances of women and men alike, though the advances are rare at best and nonexistent most years. More like, most didn't consider him an option due to his probable impotency. One does not go through years as Orochimaru's test subject and come back the same. Yamato is spared from the daily conversations of other Jounin about sexual escapades, based on assumed disinterest.

And Kakashi assumes right along with them, up until the day he is proved wrong. 

In the end, he admits his own fault for the incident. He should break the habit of appearing at people's windows rather than their front door, but at the same time he knew the habit was far too many years ingrained in him to relinquish. Never one to forsake his ways, he leaps up to the sill of Yamato's apartment. He needs to fetch the man for a quick run-down of drama that was happening within their old ANBU team. Kakashi was away on a mission until earlier that day, and missed the juicy details of what had happened. Raising a knuckle, about to knock on the closed window, something first catches his eye inside. 

Or, someone catches his eye. That someone is Yamato, and that Yamato is reclined on his couch, fully clothed, but hand working up and down in his lap signifying a single, undisputable purpose. Yamato is masturbating. 

Lesser ninja would have fallen off the window sill by now.

Kakashi realizes he needs to make a decision: leave and wait for Yamato to finish, like any respectable person, or be an asshole and knock anyway. 

Kakashi never did claim to be respectable.

The look on Yamato's face as he swiftly tucks himself back in and turns to the window is priceless. He half-wishes his sharingan was uncovered so he could save it to his memory bank. Yamato seems to consider his options briefly from the couch, before heaving a sigh and getting up to push open the window for Kakashi. Kakashi grins at him, but otherwise gives no indication he saw anything Yamato wouldn't want him to see.

"Yo," he says, voice light. He tries not to glance down to where Yamato has skillfully concealed himself. Or maybe he's just excellent at killing his boners, something Kakashi himself has down to a quick science.

"Hello, senpai," his voice is a little strained, and Kakashi can't help his grin growing. "What do you want?"

"I heard Genma caused quite the scene the other day. Hoped you could fill me in. I can come back later if you're busy." They way Kakashi says the last word makes Yamato eye him intensely. 

"Some other time might be better," Yamato says carefully. "There's some business I need to take care of."

"Oh, urgent business, I'm sure." Kakashi doesn't budge from his perch on the window. "You ok? Looks like you might be running a fever. Hope you aren't going to exert yourself on your day off." Yamato's face gains even more color. 

Before Yamato can sputter out a reply, Kakashi drops out of the window, and out of sight.

+

Kakashi notices Yamato's eyes. They follow him, subtly, only when Kakashi is not directly looking at him.

He remembers ANBU days together, when Yamato's stare was less subtle. Such wide, blank eyes, Kakashi had thought.

His eyes are built for staring. It's in their shape. 

They are making their way through the light forest hiding a training field, were Naruto is meeting them to work on a new jutsu. Walking ahead of Yamato by a few feet, he can practically feel the burn of those eyes on the back of his head. Without looking at Yamato, Kakashi asks if he stares at all his seniors that way. Yamato sputters and flushes, forcing himself to study the bark on a nearby tree instead. Interesting, Kakashi ponders.

After that, Kakashi observes his junior closer.

As not only Yamato's senior but also one of Hidden Leaf's greatest ninja, he has some authority and leverage over his junior. It definitely is not out of character for the confident but lazy ninja to smile and ask for a wooden bench to lounge on while Naruto is training. Yamato, already deep in concentration keeping Naruto's nine tails chakra in check, exasperatedly stretches his hand out and pulls straight beams of wood from the ground, shaping them into a simple bench. His signature dog (or were they cats?) design they only thing making the bench any different than a plain old bench. Kakashi slips onto the bench, legs stretching out and small orange book already in hand. 

"You couldn't have made it any more comfortable?" He asks shifting in the seat, trying to find a position that would not leave his ass numb after ten minutes. 

Yamato rolls his eyes, and once again directs his chakra to the bench. The wood underneath Kakashi warps slightly, indenting and conforming to his body. Kakashi gives him a thumbs up. Yamato finds himself rolling his eyes yet again, and goes back to concentrating on Naruto.

Not five minutes pass before Kakashi realizes he has further discomforts. "Yamato."

"Yes, senpai," comes the begrudging reply.

Kakashi simply points up at the sun, bright and right above him, making his pages blindingly white and difficult to read without hurting.

He can tell Yamato is stuck between annoyance and the desire to impress his senior, and after what is probably some internal struggle, the need to appease wins and soon branches start springing from the ground, twisting and growing into a shady, perfectly-placed tree. Kakashi smiles at Yamato from his comfortable lounge, the best one he can muster behind a mask. He does his best to keep it from turning into a smug grin when Yamato averts his gaze quickly, cheeks tinting pink. 

Yes, Kakashi decides, he wants to see what other reactions he can pull from his junior.

More specifically, how flustered he can get him without being obvious.

+

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have more important things to do than construct an entire set of new furniture for you."

"Bullshit." Yamato glares at Kakashi. Kakashi stares calmly back. He really does need a new set of furniture. His is torn to shreds. If he purposefully incited his summon dogs to do the shredding, well, that was not necessary to explain. 

Forcefully rubbing his brow, Yamato sighs and relents. "Just let me put these," he lifts the heavy grocery bags in each hand, "at my place first. I've got milk, you know." Kakashi makes no indication that he notices the bags, just turns around and slouches off, hands in pockets. Yamato makes his way to his own apartment. Not until he safely stows the milk in his fridge does he realize an important fact. He has no idea where Kakashi lives. 

"I'm not your personal carpenter," Yamato grumbles to himself, relieved at having an excuse to stay out of the other man's company, and closes the fridge. He grabs a head of lettuce from a bag when he is greeted with a form sitting at his kitchen table, chin in hand and eye glued to a small book. He barely catches the lettuce before it hits the floor.

"Kakashi-senpai! Why are you here?" Kakashi looks at him like he just asked the dumbest question he has heard all day. 

"You don't know where I live," he states. It is then Yamato deduces this must be a clone Kakashi sent off to guide him. Damn it.

All in all, Yamato feels like he does not protest as much as he should. He does not protest at all, actually, just sullenly follows after Kakashi to his own apartment. If Kakashi is expecting any more resistance, he conceals it, and for once Yamato is glad for the lack of expression. Truthfully, Kakashi is mentally rubbing his hands together in glee. He had spent the better part of the last couple hours wandering around the village, hoping to stumble upon Yamato since they both have the day off. Usually on a day off Kakashi waits around until Gai finds and challenges him, or recline in the grass and read his books. 

But today, Kakashi thinks as he leads Yamato up the concrete stairs to his place, Gai is away on a mission with his team. It does not help that he hasn't had a new Icha Icha book in months. Rereading the novels is great and all, but even he can wear out the words by reading them too many times. The upside to this is the contents of each book are deeply absorbed into his being. Him, the proverbial sponge and Icha Icha the proverbial water. He also might have read each novel with his sharingan. Some missions don't allow for personal belongings like erotic books, and having the words to peruse at any time in his brain gives him comfort on cold nights in foreign territory. 

Anyway, all of that leads up to this: Kakashi is very, very versed in sexual puns and euphemisms. While not exactly a master of language, Jiraiya did have one thing down, and that knowledge is forever encoded in Kakashi. And now being used against one helpless junior. He's not a sadist, really. 

"What kind of wood are you packing?" He asks with a straight face. Yamato pauses, but recovers quickly.

"Um, whatever kind you want, senpai." He eyes the splintered wooden table in the kitchen, made of maple, and decides to ask Yamato to replicate it. A few other pieces need replacing, like the chairs and coffee table. Yamato has a faint bewildered look on his face as he sizes up the damage to the furniture, but says nothing and activates his jutsu.

"How often do you chop your own wood?" Kakashi asks, relishing the confusion in Yamato's features.

"Whenever the need arises, I guess." 

"You ever end up with sap everywhere?" Yamato is definitely looking at him with suspicion now. He pauses his progress on the first chair.

"I.. mainly work with hardwoods, senpai." Said senpai can't stop his grin. 

"Oh? I didn't know you barked up that tree. But, it's none of my business where you slip your wood." 

At this point, Kakashi can see the dots aligning in Yamato's head, face turning bright red when the implications hit him. "Excuse me?!" 

Kakashi chuckles, plopping down on the newly constructed maple chair.

"Still as vulnerable to wood jokes as ever, I see," he says with cheer. "Maybe you should branch out and let someone else chop your wood for once--" the sentence is cut off when the chair underneath him suddenly un-constructs itself. However, Kakashi doesn't allow Yamato the pleasure of seeing him fall on his ass and substitutes out for a log. he doesn't even have a chance to complain about the chair because Yamato is already out the door in an irritated flash.

+

Rather than that incident being a deterrent, it only served to egg Kakashi on more. 

The long stares Yamato has not-so-secretly been pinning on him have only increased, and Kakashi thinks it's time to balance the board. Having quicker reflexes than Yamato is a huge advantage.

They are on a mission together with Sakura and Sai, some simple A-rank that doesn't require 100% of anyone's concentration at all times. Since the 4th ninja war, missions have been coming much slower, and at much less risk than previous. While this was great news, it also made ninjas like Kakashi who were used to daily life-threatening situations grow a little bored with the newfound peace. 

Staring at someone has never been more fun. A fresh inn grows from Yamato's palm, and as Sakura compliments Yamato's style, Kakashi keeps his eye steadily fixed on him. it only takes a minute before Yamato stiffens, probably from the prickling feeling of being watched. his head slowly turns, only for Kakashi to lower his gaze to his book at the last second. Yamato looks at him a while longer before turning back to Sakura.

Kakashi repeats this for the rest of the evening, and into the next day on their trek back to Konoha. Always giving Yamato long stares, but looking away at the last second, and careful to never meet Yamato's own stare. He can feel Yamato's increasing agitation as the hours wear on. It gets to a point where Yamato's ears distinctly glow pink every time he feels Kakashi looking at him for an extended period. 

But Yamato says nothing, and neither does Kakashi. 

+

The whole "Yamato's reactions" thing must be going to his head, Kakashi thinks. While he is quite used to people putting up with him and his quirks, it is usually the small genin and academy students that are most forgiving and willing to put up with his effortless demands. The older students and adults tend to see through his bullshit, and put up more of a fight. That is why, when Kakashi has successfully got Yamato running errands for him, paying for his dinner and alcohol, and generally answering to most of his whims, Kakashi feels himself get drunk on the power of it, and can't bring himself to stop.

Unfortunately, he is not the only one who notices Yamato's strange obedience.

"Don't you think you're taking things a little too far?" Genma has both elbows up on the bar they are currently drinking at, glass of coke and rum hanging from one hand. Kakashi sips on his own margarita, decorated with a few paper umbrellas from all the previous drinks he had that night.

"What ever do you mean," Kakashi replies flatly.

"Don't play dumb, Hatake. You've had the poor man at your beck and call for weeks."

"He's not here now," Kakashi says, sipping on his drink. 

"That's because he's over there, waiting on the bartender with a list of drinks you want," Genma points out. 

"You said it yourself, he's a man. He can stand up for himself," Kakashi is not in the mood to be chastised by Genma, of all people. The man could mooch an entire apartment from you if you weren't careful. Kakashi is silently thankful that he wasn't Genma's type.

Genma sighs, chewing his senbon. "It's because he's a grown man that makes this sad. His crush on you is more obvious than Naruto's orange jumpsuit, and watching you take advantage of him is, well, painful." Genma knocks back the remainder of his drink as if needing to wash the words out of his mouth. 

"Hmm," is all Kakashi responds with.

"Oh come on, you're not dense, Kakashi." 

"Oi, Yamato," Kakashi waves Yamato back over from his station at the bar. Yamato glances at the tender, still mixing the last few drinks on the list, and balances the three that are already done before heading over to them. 

"He's still got a few to go, but these are done, senpai." 

Kakashi keeps his face blank. "Do you have a crush on me, Yamato?" The fresh mojito Yamato is carefully setting on the table falls when Yamato jerks. Kakashi catches and rights it before too much spills. On the other side of the table, Genma puts his face in his palm.

"Come again?" Yamato has gone moon white, a feat considering he is already pale. 

"I asked if you had a crush on me."

"H-haha, very funny Kakashi-senpai. Now if you'll excuse me, there are a few drinks waiting over there," but instead of going to the waiting drinks, Yamato makes his way to the front of the bar and steps right out the door.

He and Genma stare at the door for several minutes. Yamato does not come back.

"You're an asshole," Genma says before stealing one of Kakashi's new drinks and downing it in one go.

Kakashi agrees, but is much more interested in the way Yamato's pale face had blossomed into a blotchy red, how his shoulders had tensed, how his wide eyes had darted around the room as he spoke, how he had avoided giving a direct answer. 

With those factors on his mind, Kakashi gets ready for Yamato's next visit to his apartment the next morning. Yamato had made a habit of stopping by the day after a night of drinking, perhaps to check and make sure Kakashi has the painkillers and right foods available to deal with hangover. Little did Yamato know that Kakashi rarely has hangovers from drinking. He is experienced enough to know how to prepare for a night of drinking and knows his own limits. He did enjoy seeing Yamato's concerned frown before rushing off to the store. 

So he figures he will give Yamato a present when he stops by. In the form of him being mostly naked, sprawled on top of his bed. He settles in, making sure to truly relax while still appear alluring. Without his mask on, this is an effortless task. 

Minutes trickled into hours, and it was past midday and Yamato still hadn't popped in. Kakashi frowned. Maybe last night was too much, even for Yamato. Or maybe he had just forgotten to check on Kakashi. Deciding to go with the latter, Kakashi wakes one of his many sleeping summon dogs and tells him to fetch Yamato. the dog yawns and stretches before disappearing with a poof. 

Fifteen minutes later, the dog appears back in his bed, and resumes sleep. Shortly after that, a knock comes from his front door. 

"It's open," he calls out. Yamato finds him in the bedroom, and despite trying to hide his shock at seeing Kakashi in his undressed state, does not hide his shock well at all. Evidently, Yamato's body can't hide it's shock, either.

"Kakashi! at least put some clothes on when you summon someone over," Yamato sputters, doing an awkward and vague gesture with his hands. Kakashi continues laying down, but does not bother to make a show of being hungover, just looks at Yamato with his half-lidded eyes. Yamato must not know which part of Kakashi to focus on. His eyes jump from his face, to his scarred chest, to his pale thighs, and back up to his face. 

Kakashi pushes himself upright. "Yamato, I have a favor to ask."

Yamato seems to snap himself out of whatever is running through his brain. "Oh no, I am not doing any more favors for you, Kakashi-senpai. That's what I've come here to say to you." He says with resolve. Kakashi raises an eyebrow.

"Really? I think you'll like this favor." Yamato rolls his eyes. 

"I'm seriously putting my foot down this time. No more favors. People have begun to talk--" Yamato stops himself, suddenly looking sheepish. 

"And are they wrong?" Kakashi asks, already knowing the answer. He keeps a steady gaze on Yamato, who is now doing his best to look anywhere but at Kakashi, who looks like he is about to walk out of his apartment at any second, but for some reason stays rooted to the floor. He looks ridiculous, stiff and sporting an obvious hard on beside Kakashi's bed. "Yamato," he says again, to get his attention. Then, he gestures to his own half-hard dick. "Take care of it."

Yamato feels like this should be one of those times where he resists, even a little, but to his horror he instead drops to his knees and before he knows it, Kakashi's cock is in his throat. 

Kakashi watches Yamato lovingly eat his dick. The only way he can describe the look on Yamato's face is euphoria, and the show instantly gets him rock hard. Throat muscles clench around him, choking slightly on the new girth. Yamato licks and swallows him with renewed vigor, hands on Kakashi's thighs steadying him and eyes closed in what looks like pure bliss. 

It takes him a moment to sort through the wet slurping sounds to distinguish the small, half-concealed moans coming from the man. As Kakashi stares down at him, Yamato lets his eyes half hang open enough to stare back at him through a haze of pure lust. Making eye contact with Kakashi seems to further excite him, and he groans loudly before closing his eyes again. 

"This is your reward for doing shit for me," Kakashi's voice is even despite the mounting pleasure in his body. Before Yamato can respond Kakashi abruptly pulls out of his throat, decorating his face with ribbons of white. 

As Yamato has the nerve to look sad at the wasted semen, Kakashi takes the time to admit to himself that that was probably the best sober blow job he has ever gotten. He looks back at Yamato in time to see him sucking some of his sperm off his fingers like he can't get enough of it.

Kakashi smirks and pushes Yamato with his foot so his backside is on the floor. The boner straining through his pants has already leaked considerably into the fabric.

"That was pretty good, so here's another reward." He puts presses his foot on the hot length, rubbing it through his standard ninja pants. Soon he shifts to grip it more between his toes, pumping it quickly.

Kaka..senpai! You don't need to--" but Yamato is interrupted by his own long groan, and Kakashi feels the spreading warmth in the fabric.

"Fast," he comments, severely amused, and wipes his foot on a dry part of Yamato's pants.

"F-fuck you," Yamato pants out, relaxing into the floor. He's sweaty, flushed all over, and sticky in several places. From his perch on the side of his bed, Kakashi smugly grins down at him. 

Limbs still shaky, Yamato pushes himself onto his sore knees and faces Kakashi square on. Kakashi braces himself, expecting at best, to be called out as what he really is- a jerk, and at worst, some sort of heart-wrenching love confession. 

What he gets instead is entirely surprising: two hands cupping his face and a warm kiss on his lips. 

When he only blinks at Yamato after he pulls away, Yamato pulls a smug smirk back at him. "You're blushing, senpai. Do you have a crush on me?"

Kakashi decides that look actually fits very nicely on Yamato.


End file.
